The Rich Girl Tied Up In The Web of Lies in Ikebukuro
by Shimaru Horizon
Summary: A young wealthy girl and her father move to Ikebukuro. After hearing about some of the rumors, she hopes that maybe this city will be exciting. Too much excitement can be bad, you know. She will get caught in the webs the city spins. Will she get out alive and sane, loose herself to the lies, or die. Who knows... Let's hope she has a trick or two up her sleeve, she'll need them.
1. Landing in this city, this Ikebukuro

A/N: This is my first Durarara fan fiction. So, please cut me some slack. Besides that:

~Enjoy~

Chapter 1

Landing in this city, this Ikebukuro

The plane landed in Ikebukuro. Once everything was cleared, the passages were exiting. Men in black suit, twelve of them per side, lined up in a perfect line, silently awaiting two particular people. A tall man with a dark complexion and black hair wearing a navy blue suit and pale yellow tie stepped off the plane alongside a small girl. She had length blonde hair and, just like the much taller man, she had a dark complexion and curvaceous yet small. She hadn't been paying a lot of attention to the world around her, only her phone. Once they were away from the plane one of the men in the black suits spoke up.

"Sir, do you need me to hold your bags?"

The young girl was snapped out of her daze at the sound of the voice. She looked up with a bit of fury in her eyes. She looked up to the taller man.

"Daddy, can't we just go somewhere without having to bring bodyguards by the dozen?"

Her father merely patted her head with one has he gave a few of his bag to the man who offered to carry them.

"Ivory, dear. It's not all that bad. They're here to protect you", he said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I know. I know", she said with a sigh.

They left the airport and waiting on the two was a black limo. Ivory wanted to say something about it. She felt as though it wasn't necessary, but she didn't say anything. She just looked back at her phone. They got in and drove away. As they drove, Ivory placed her phone on her lap and just stared out the window. She gave a small smile. I was a beautiful city, despite of all the things she has heard of the city.

As Ivory rolled down the window, the world seemed quiet. Her father spoke on the phone and the bodyguards spoke amongst themselves, but it was as though they weren't even there. It just seemed so peaceful. Then it happened, as she stared at the lights of the city, she saw a lady on a motorcycle. Why was this so special? She had seen her mother on a motorcycle several times. What made this so different. Maybe it was her speed, or the sound her bike made. Oddly, it sounded like a horse. Perhaps it was the black that her bike and she bore. She poked her head out just a bit more. The lady sped by like the wind. She was far out of sight. Ivory's father noticed his daughter just staring out the window.

"Something catch your eye", he said.

"Ah, it's nothing. The city just looks pretty at night", she said rather softly.

The limo, after what felt like hours, stopped in front of a rather large house. Ivory and her father stepped out.

"This is where we'll be staying. Take a look around, okay."

Ivory sighed and went inside after the guards unlocked the door. She slowly walked around the house, finding the place to be rather dull. Eventually, she found her room and placed her things down. There was a bed, dresser, and a book shelf already filled with books, in place already. She began to set up her room the way she wanted. After about twenty minutes, she fell upon the bed. Her thoughts began to wander around like a lost child until the thought about the lady on the bike came to her. It was an odd sight. It was the only the thing that kept her interest. However, once again, he thoughts began to drift to other things.

Ivory rolled off her bed and to a nearby outlet to plug in her laptop's charger. She quickly logged on to a chat website. Her friends were already on.

~DaRk MAmba has joined the chat room~

Princess: Hey, hey Dark Mamba

DaRk MAmba: Hello

Chain Serpent189: I heard you just landed in Ikebukuro!

DaRk MAmba: I did. I'm not very excited though.

Princess: Because your mom couldn't join you?

DaRk MAmba: Yes, and that I just didn't want to move. Though I did see the lady on a black bike….. Ummm…..what did you call it?

: xXCorruptionXx The headless rider.

Chain Serpent189: OMG! OMG! OMG! YOU SEEN IT!

DaRk MAmba: I dunno, it fit the description pretty well, but it could just be a poser. Is she really headless?

xXCorruptionXx: Rumor has it that she is, but no one really knows. At least to my knowledge.

Princess: Are you going to Raria Academy?

DaRk MAmba: Yes, why?

Princess: Oh cool! Maybe we'll be in the same class.

DaRk MAmba: I hope so. Hehe. I have to go to bed.

DaRk MAmba: Night, night

Princess: Good night

Chain Serpent189: See ya!

xXCorruptionXx: Nighy night

~DaRk MAmba has left the chat room~

Ivory shut down her laptop and yawned. She walked a short distance to turn off her light, and crawled to her bed and began to drift to sleep.

"I hope school will be more exciting", she yawned.

As she slept, her father came in to check up on her. He noticed she was asleep and he smiled. He softly closed the door. He walked toward his office to handle his business. As, Ivory slept, she heard the neigh of horse, again. She woke up and rushed to the window. This time, however, she didn't see the mysterious rider.

"I don't even like horses, but the sound of her bike, that neigh, the dissonance, it's suck in my head. It just doesn't make sense", she whispered.

She sat laid back down. She tried to keep her mind focused on something else. Something that would distract her too much. No matter how much she tried to think of things like sweet, the same thoughts kept creeping back.

"Gosh, this is one weird city."

A/N: I know this chapter was a bit short, but the others will be longer. I really hoped you all enjoyed this.


	2. Ring the bell because school has started

A/N: As promised, this chapter will be longer. If some of the characters seem a bit OOC, I do apologize.

~Enjoy~

Chapter 2

Ring the bell because school has started

The sun shone brightly. Its soft rays hit Ivory's face, which caused her to wake up. She slowly turned toward the alarm clock.

"I woke ten minutes before the time I set", she whispered to herself.

She crawled out of bed. She went to retrieve her clothes and other things she would need. She made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. As she walked though the hallways, she noticed the house seemed quite.

"Everyone must still be asleep", she thought before continuing to walk toward the bathroom.

After her shower, she went back to her room to gather all the things she would need for school, and headed downstairs to fix herself a quick breakfast. When she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by her father.

"I'm shocked to see you up this early", Ivory said as she took a seat.

"I'm surprised to see you aren't dragging."

"I guess you can say that the fact that today I'll be starting Raira Academy has me fully awake", Ivory smiles as she looked at her phone.

"Excited", he father asked as he placed her breakfast before her.

Ivory shrugged and said, "I can't say. Excited, anxious, nervous, happy. There are a lot of emotions going through me right now,"

Her father smiled as she began to eat her breakfast.

Once she finished, she ran toward the door. As she opened it, her father stopped her.

"Do you want me to take you?"

Nah, it's okay daddy. I want to walk. Get a better feel of this city, you know. I love you!"

"Love you too, dear."

He waved to his daughter as she began to walk to school.

Ivory looked around the city. It was just as nice looking at night as it was in the day. However, it was a bit odder. Ivory looked up into the air and saw a street sign heading her way. Wait, what?! The pole came toward her like a freight train. However, she was quicker. She managed to duck underneath the pole. The street sign was stopped by another sign in which it collided with and it dropped like a stone. As she got up, she saw a man clad in black attire running. He had the biggest smile on his face, and it was the most notable thing on his face. He leaped over the downed pole and stopped. He looked at Ivory and smiled.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you. There's a crazed gorilla on the loose", he said in a singsong tone.

A scream of pure rage could be heard as crystal clear. The man in black waved and continued to run. Ivory could have sworn that she heard the man laughing. She was going to walking but when she took one step, she was run over by what felt like a brick wall coated with steel. She fell on her butt. She didn't stay on the ground for long as she was lifted by a rather strong person.

"Have you seen a little bitch in all black", he practically yelled.

"If you are talking about a guy in all black, wearing a fur coat then yes I have seen him", Ivory said.

She opened her eyes to see a tall man with blonde hair and blue sunglasses.

"DAMN YOU IZAYA" he screamed to the heavens.

Ivory stared at the man for a moment.

"Hey do you know where that pole may have come from", she asked while pointing to the pole behind her.

"Four blocks from here, around a corner…. I threw it at that flea but it got away, AGAIN", he said.

Ivory looked at her watch. When she noticed the time, she almost screamed. She rushed pass the tall man with great speed and continued to run until she got to the school. The man with blonde hair watched the speedy girl run until she was far out of sight and soon, he too, left the scene. Going on to do his own thing.

Ivory reached the entrance of Raira Academy. She leaned over to catch a quick breath. She stood up straight and walked into the large building. She looked around for a bit, taking note of the size, structure, and other things most people probably wouldn't pay too much attention to. After the Entrance Ceremony, all the students quickly reported to their classes. Ivory was of no exception. She was actually a little happy to go to class. The ceremony had to be one of the most boring things she had gone through. She hardly paid attention to a thing. The events that happened before reaching the school were on her mind.

While the class, the students introduced themselves. Ivory paid little to no attention to the as well. Those events kept playing in her head. Playing over and over like a broken record. She tried to analyze what happened sub-consciously. However, her train of thought was destroyed when she realized it was her turn to introduce herself to the class. She stood up at her seat ad took a deep breath.

"My name is Ivory Azure. Pleased to meet you all", she said and soon sat down.

As soon as she was done speaking and she sat down, the teacher began to rabble on about the expectation of the year and other things that really didn't appeal to the students. This boring lecture lasted the entire class hour. When the bell rang, the students spared to time to get out. Ivory looked down at her schedule to see what class she had next. She had been so distracted that she ran into a young boy. Neither one of them fell, but the both looked up at one another.

"Today must be my lucky day! Running into a beautiful maiden such as yourself", he said.

"Is that really any way to speak to a lady?"

"They call me Masaomi Kida, but you can call me the man of your dreams", Kida said with the biggest smile on his face.

"I wonder how long it took you to come up with that,"

Ivory walked around Kida and pat his back before leaving.

"Nice running into, Kida!"

With that, she left. Masaomi watched her walk away from him. As if on cue, Masaomi friend, Mikado Ryugamine spotted him and called out to him,

"Who was that", Mikado asked.

"A beautiful maiden who's head-over-heels for me", Kida replied with pride.

"I highly doubt that", Mikado mumbled to himself as he and friend began to walk.

"I heard that."

Lunchtime rolled around. Students took the time to socialize with one another. Ivory sat alone, not really wanting to talk to anyone. Mikado noticed her sitting by herself and walked over to sit beside her.

'Umm, do you mind if I sat next to you", he asked nervously.

Ivory looked up to him and nodded. He sat down.

"So you're new here", he asked.

"Yes, but this is not my first year in high school."

"If it isn't the maiden I ran into earlier", Masaomi interrupted.

"Please just call me Ivory Azure. 'Maiden' sounds so formal", Ivory jokily said.

"Azure? That last name sounds familiar", Anri Sonohara said, rather softly but loud enough to hear.

"You've probably heard about my father or mother with that last name. My father's a politician and a lawyer while my mother's a writer", Ivory said in a depressed tone.

"Wow that so cool", Mikado said.

Ivory gave a small, sad smile and said, "It sounds cool at first, but it's been hell as of late."

The trio stared at the girl, as though they wanted her to continue her story. She noticed this and continued.

"My father's very strict and my mother didn't really like it much. It got to the point where the two got a divorce. Whenever they get together, they argue about which one I'll be staying with. Eventually my mother let me stay with my father for a while until they could work something out. It's not that she didn't want anything to do with me. She just got tired of fighting him. Eventually they came up with a plan: I was to stay with one parent a week. It worked out for a while, but my father became a bit selfish after finding out that my mother began hanging out with a few of her male friends. So, he moved us to Ikebukuro. There's that and the fact that they have been a lot of people wanting to sue some guy for injuries. So that's why I'm here."

"How awful", Anri said as she sat beside her.

"Come to think of it, who did they say they wanted to sue, and why so many", Masaomi said.

"Heiwajima…. At least that was all I heard", Ivory said, looking up at Masaomi.

"Shizuo Heiwajima", Mikado yelled in shock, nearly spitting out his food.

"You know him", Ivory asked.

"Everyone knows Shizuo Heiwajima! He's only the most badass dude in the city. He can rip street sign from the solid concrete, throw trucks! He's too strong for his own good. Piss him off, he may rip you in half", Masaomi said with much enthusiasm.

Ivory started to recall the event that happened that morning.

"Is he tall, blonde hair, blue sunglasses, and dresses as a bartender", Ivory asked with a bit more life in her voice.

"Yeah that's the guy", Mikado replied.

"I ran into him on the way here. He was chasing after some guy clad in black"

"Yeah, you should definitely stay away from the guy he was chasing. His name is Izaya Orihara. Trust me, he's nothing but trouble. If you've got a death wish, or want your life totally screwed, mess with him as much as you want", Masaomi said, sounding much more cold and serious.

"I'll take what you said to heart and avoid him", Ivory said.

The bell rang and the students left the area and headed back to their classes. Ivory thought about what Masaomi said. She didn't want to get caught up in anything that either that Shizuo-guy or that Izaya-person may have planned.

One bell after another rang. Soon, the final bell rang, giving everyone the signal to go home. Ivory gathered her things and headed home by herself. She took the same route that she used to get to school, but there was no sign of Shizuo or Izaya. I guess this was for the better. She soon got home and awaiting her with open arms was her father.

"Please don't tell me you've been waiting there all day", Ivory joked as she hugged her father.

"I would have if I wasn't so busy, kiddo. So how was your fist day at Raira Academy?"

"Let's just say that this school and this city will be far different from any place either you or I have ever been."

Ivory went upstairs to put on something more comfortable. Once she finished her dinner, she went to her laptop.

~DaRk MAmba has entered the chat room~

DaRk MAmba: Good evening, everyone

Princess: Hey! :D

Chain Serpent189: So how's Ikebukuro?

DaRk MAmba: Very, very odd

DaRk MAmba: I ran into some guy named Shizuo

xXCorruptionXx: Are all your bones still function?

DaRk MAmba: Yes

DaRk MAmba: He wasn't after me. After some other guy named Izaya, I think.

Princess; So, you saw them fight

DaRk MAmba: No. Actually, I thought the Shizuo guy was kinda cute

Chain Serpent189: Really? Hm.

xXCorruptionxX: Back to the point…

xXCorruptionXx: You should really stay away from them. Mainly the Izaya guy. All the rumors I heard about him are not good.

Princess: But rumors are just rumors. Words with hardly any truth

xXCorruptionXx: True, but don't take the risk. Some rumors do hold a bit of truth

DaRk MAmba: Someone else warned me about him as well. I'll try my hardest to stay away from him.

Princess: Eh, don't let it keep you up all night Dark Mamba. It is just a rumor and most rumors aren't true.

DaRk MAmba: M'kay. Goodnight you guys.

Princess: Night

Chain Serpent189: See ya tomorrow

xXCorruptionXx : Good night

~DaRk MAmba has left the chat room~

Ivory tucked herself into bed and tried to think of something else. It didn't take long for her to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Celty typed her computer. As usual she chatted amongst her friends via internet. She had been so distracted by the conversation they were having that she hadn't noticed that Shinra had been reading the entire conversation over her shoulders. He could have stayed like that all night, but he coughed slightly and Celty, coming back to reality punched him.

"Ow, Celty that actually hurt" he said as he got up from the ground, clasping his nose.

Celty pulled up a blank document and type, "Some really, really rich girl just moved into the city. It's all over media.

"Why is that so important?"

"I've read a few of her mother's books. They're all very good."

"So she's like the child of a celebrity or something?"

"You can think of her like that. He fathers very well known. Apparently he's some sort of lawyer and politician and he mother's writes some of the best books."

"I see now."

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"I sort of understand. I don't understand why people get so excited about the child and not the parents who go through all the hard work to be where she is."

"I don't understand either, but she's adorable. Maybe that's why."

"I just hope they've got life insurance and a tough back bone", Shinra said.

"Why?"

"If they don't, this city is going to chew them up and spit them out like gum."

A/N: This chapter ended up being a bit longer than what I thought it would be, but its fine. I hoped you all enjoyed it. There's more on the way. By the way, I really wanted to do the whole thing with Shinra and Celty, I had it planned for a while. It was supposed to be in the first chapter, but I forgot about it, so I added here.


	3. The Gift

A/N: Just note that I actually don't ship Namie and Izaya. If you think he's hitting on her or they're in a relationship, just remember that he's a lovely troll. Once again if the character seem a bit OOC, especially Namie as I hardly pay attention to her, I'm sorry. Also, this is probably the shortest chapter title.

~Enjoy~

Chapter 3

The gift

Namie slowly turned down the heat on the stove. She took off the lid and just stared into the pot. She dipped her sliver ladle into the pot to get a taste of the stew that she had made. She blew on the hot contents and slowly placed it to her lips, feeling the heat. She tilled the ladle slightly sipping the stew when Izaya busted through the door like a mad man.

"Namie, my love! I have returned in hopes that my dinner is ready!"

"I was just going to taste it, but yeah it's done", she sighed.

"Aren't you happy to see me", he asked in a faked tone of sadness.

"I'm shocked you weren't here yesterday."

"Oh yeah, that. I was chased by Shizu-Chan so I had to hide at a someone's house."

Namie got a small bowl and gave Izaya some of the stew that she made. She also tossed a spoon toward him, which he caught.

"You wouldn't believe who I ran into yesterday", Izaya said as he began eating.

"You mean Heiwajima", Namie asked while she started to clean up the dishes.

"Yes him, but I also ran into a cute little girl."

"Don't tell me you're into little girls now", Namie laughed.

"I won't. I don't want you to go into one of your little jealously fits. After all, this little girl is probably WAY more attractive than you'll ever be. Even if you had a bunch of surgery and put on some of the best make-up, place on by the best make-up artist", Izaya said and he looked at her with that grin on his face.

"What was so special about this girl", Namie asked, avoiding the staring eyes of Izaya and his comment.

" Azure. Ring a bell? Well, anyways, she's in town", Izaya looked away from Namie and continued to eat.

"The daughter of that book writer and that damn lawyer."

"Somebody's got a bad history with him?"

"He tried to sue our family once. However, there wasn't enough evidence to support his case. Though he was close, too close."

"Well, don't you think we should give him a welcoming gift?"

"Please tell me you're kidding", Namie asked as she watched Izaya get up from his seat to fix himself a cup of tea.

'No, I'm serious. I'm bored and he's like celebrity. It's the least we can do. Hell, maybe you'll be able to squash the problems you have with him", Izaya sipped his tea, but quickly retracted it.

"Do what you want Izaya. I don't want anything to do with your schemes."

"You'll help if I need it, right?"

Namie ignored him, going back to washing the dishes. Izaya merely smiled. He had just thought of a plan to welcome the new family. He took another sip of his tea, but, like the first time, he pulled it away quickly, as it was smoldering.

Izaya placed his cup next to Namie and twirled to the door.

"I'll be home at midnight, my sweet bundle of joy", he waved.

The door was opened and soon closed. Namie, realizing it was closed, took the time to let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, Izaya. What have you planned for the city this time."

Izaya walked around Ikebukuro humming a tune. He seem joyful and he often skipped around. He crossed the streets then he saw a group of men in black suits. They surrounded a clothing store. Izaya leaned against another building that wasn't too far from it.

"I wonder who's in there."

Izaya walked pass the men who gave him a long cold stare as he entered the clothing store. Inside, Izaya saw Ivory. She hadn't noticed him, but he noticed her. She was talking to another girl. Izaya hid from them just to eavesdrop.

"I always feel as though he never lets me out. I feel so caged", Ivory said.

"He just worries for you that's all", the other girl said.

"I know, but eventually he'll have to let me grow. Besides, having seven bodyguards to protect one person is a bit much. It's not like I'm the President of the U.S. or some form of government."

"So you wanna get away from it all", the girl asked.

"Just away for a little while. To really experience Ikebukuro. The only time he lets me out by myself is when I'm traveling to school", Ivory sighed.

Izaya knew that it was his time to shine. He slowly walked out from behind the stack of clothes. He leaned up against a clothing rack and cleared his throat rather loudly. Just loud enough to get their attention.

"They call you Ivory Azure, right", Izaya asked, pointing his ringed finger at Ivory.

"Who are you", Ivory asked.

"Looks like I was right. I'm Ikebukuro's Information Broker."

"Wait, you're-"

"Izaya Orihara. Pleased to meet you", Izaya held out his hand, hoping she would grab it.

Ivory stared at his hand for a moment. She slowly reached for it. Izaya, running out of patience, grabbed her hand.

"I heard all about your little issue as I was coming in, and I must say, I feel bad for you."

Ivory didn't say anything. She only stared at him, which caused him to smile a bit more.

"I can give you a bit of a tour of the city. The best part about it is that you won't need you're guard dogs."

"How can she trust you", the other girl yelled.

"The same way she can trust a girl that she just met. Especially considering the amount of things you've done in your youth."

The girl became shocked by his words, but tried not to show it.

"You don't know anything about me!"

"Your name is Molly Usher. You come from the U.S. Oh, and you were sentenced to juvenile for multiple accounts of theft. You and your parents came to Japan after they got out of prison", Izaya chuckled.

N-none of that's true!"

"Oh and you are currently wanted now. You best leave before I call the cops.

Molly, trying to retain her tears, rushed out of the building. Izaya usually likes to say something before his victim leaves, but she had bored him to death. He, instead directed his attention back to Ivory. Ivory took a few steps away.

"Nothing but the worst surround you, Izaya", Ivory spoke up.

"You mean rumors", Izaya asked.

Ivory nodded. Izaya gave her a look of sadness. Though, both of them knew that he was faking it. Izaya, upon realization that she wasn't buying it, sighed.

"But rumors are just rumors. Words with hardly any truth", Izaya said.

Ivory looked away from him. Izaya grabbed one of her hands. Ivory became shocked and looked at him.

"It'll be my honor. After all, I'm a huge fan of your mother's books. So deep, passionate, yet thrilling."

"How do I get away from them", Ivory asked.

"This place has a back exit. We'll go through there."

Ivory followed Izaya. Once they were in the alley they both began to run. Once they knew that they were far away from Ivory's bodyguards, they stopped running. Izaya looked around, making sure that he wasn't followed. Once everything seem cleared, they continued to walk.

Izaya showed Ivory all the hottest spots in the city. He introduced her to people like Simon. They passed up a manga shop and Erica and Walker were just exiting. Ivory only caught a glimpse of Walker, but she thought he was a very cute guy. As they were distracted, a street sign came flying at them. Before it hit Izaya, Ivory actually managed to grab it and toss it out of the way.

"Did you just-", Izaya was actually at a loss for words as he stared at Ivory.

Shizuo came down the street. He was dragging a small car and another sign.

"Izaya", Shizuo yelled as he charged at them like a drugged man.

Izaya grabbed a knife and threw it his way, but Shizuo grabbed it by the blade and crushed it.

"Oh, Ivory I forgot to tell you. When encountered by the beast of the city , run", Izaya ran as he said this.

Shizuo, instead of chasing him, span around and around until he span with speed. Then he launched the car in Izaya's direction.

"Holy shit, Shizu-chan! This is extreme", Izaya yelled as he dodged the car.

Shizuo huffed with anger. He looked up at Ivory, who had stood there the whole time.

"Don't stand near that flea unless you've got a death wish", he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey, you're that Heiwajima guy. You're much stronger than what rumor has it."

Shizuo stood up straight and smirked.

"I could say the say about you. I always wanted to say that."

Ivory looked at the street sign that she threw earlier.

"Oh, you mean that. It was just reflexes. I mean it was heading toward Izaya and me."

"Don't protect that bastard."

"Why?"

"Simply put, the city would be a much more peaceful place if he was dead."

"Mr. Heiwajima, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Watch out, kid", Shizuo said as he walked in another direction.

The sun began to set. The temperatures also began to drop. Ivory could see her breath. She knew how to get home, but it would take a while.

"Daddy is going to kill me when I get home", she whispered.

She grasped her jacket a bit tighter. White puff of air, began to come out faster as she shivered. As she walked, she began to notice the amount of people in yellow. The thought quickly vanished as she began to get angry about Izaya.

"He practically left me to die", she growled as she continued to walk in the cold air.

Izaya came home and threw his coat of the couch. He too, fell upon it as though he had no feeling in his body. Namie looked at him and pat his head. Izaya didn't look up at her, he just groaned into his coat.

"Well how'd it go", She asked.

"That damn Shizu-chan came and ruined the whole thing. I was going to get her kidnapped by some guy, but Shizu-chan came and Shizu-chan's a whore. I hate him. He ruined my perfect day", he whined.

"So he chased you and you ran away like a girl?"

"HE HAD A CAR! HE THREW A GODDAMN CAR AT ME", Izaya shot.

"Better luck next time, I guess."

Izaya put his face back against the couch and screamed. Then he just continued to groan.

"I guess it's not all that bad."

Namie remained silent, awaiting him to continue.

"I did run into a few yellow scarves and I told them that she was a member of the Dollars. So I guess it's okay. Though, I still wanted to go through with my original plan."

Naime sighed to herself as Izaya just laid there.

Ivory stopped walking when she realized that she was being followed. She looked behind her and saw a fist coming her way. She flinched and that fist never made contact with her. The males in the yellow just laughed. She opened one eye and soon both. They were still laughing up a storm. They stopped at the same time and got serious.

"So, you're with the Dollars, eh", one of them said.

"The Dollars?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Look, I don't know what you guys are talking about. So please, leave me alone."

Ivory tried to leave, but they grabbed her arm.

"You ain't goin' nowhere until you tell us-"

Ivory flipped one holding her arm over. The others, began to attack her. She took a few hits, but didn't get as roughed up as that group. However, other came. It was getting out of hand. Ivory couldn't even tell how many there were. She took one good hit to the face and she fell on the ground. They began to kick her, but she kicked back. She managed to jump back on her feet and continued to throw some and punch the rest. However, they began to use weapons.

One of them hit Ivory in the head with a short pipe, but she still wasn't out of it, but her world was blackening. Just as she thought she was going to pass out, that black bike leaped over her. The whole group moved out of the way.

I-i-i-i-it's the black rider", they screamed.

None of them wanted to fight her. So they ran away. Ivory was still on the ground, with a bloody head. The headless rider got off her bike and leaned over Ivory to help her up. She pulled out her phone and began to type.

"Are you alright, she typed.

"Yes", Ivory answered.

"What happened?"

"I'm not even sure. Something about the Dollars. I guess they thought I was a part of the gang", Ivory looked up at the rider, "Thank you."

"It was no problem. Do you need me to take you home?"

"It would be appreciated. I'll pay you."

"Don't worry about payment."

Ivory wiped some of the blood off of her face and got on the bike.

"I live on the far east side of the city", Ivory said as she held on to the rider.

Using her powers, she made Ivory a helmet, and Ivory put it on. With that, they took off.

In little time, the rider stopped in front of Ivory's house. Before entering, Ivory bowed in respect.

"May I ask two questions", Ivory said

"Sure."

"The first one is your name. What is it? I'm sure your name isn't the Black Rider or the Headless Rider."

"Celty Sturluson", Celty replied

"Celty, huh. Nice name. Anyways, the second question is well, I think you know what the second question is."

Celty did know what the second question was. She slowly took off her helmet to show Ivory that she truly didn't have a head. Ivory didn't freak out or even act surprised. She did smile. She bowed in respect one last time.

"Thank you again, Celty. If we meet again, I promise to pay. Good night,"

Celty put her helmet back on and waved. She took off into the night. Ivory waited until she was no longer visible before deciding to enter the house. She grasped the doorknob and before twisting it, she took a deep breath. For she knew that a very enraged man would be o the other side. She opened it and slowly walked in. She saw her father yelling at the bodyguards.

'It's almost one in the morning! Where is she", he yelled.

"We don't know, sir. She disappeared. It was like, magic", one of them said, angering Mr. Azure further.

One of the guards saw a bloody Ivory.

"Sir, there she is!"

Ivory's father turned around and saw Ivory. She waved to him with a smile. He saw the blood on her on was more angry than he was already, but relieve that his little girl was okay. He ran to hug her.

"Where were you", he asked, with fury in his voice.

"Daddy, I'd love to explain, but I have a bit of a headache and everything is a bit of a haze."

"Why didn't you call and why are you bleeding?!"

"Seriously, daddy, I'll explain tomorrow, but my head hurt. However, my phone is broken."

One of her guards gave Ivory's father a first aid kit, in which her used to patch her up. Once he was done, he noticed that Ivory fell asleep. Her father carried her up to her room and put her to bed.

A/N: Wow, this chapter was long. The part when Izaya came up to really talk to Ivory for the first time, was my favorite. I actually listened to He's Such a Coward that he can laugh as I typed it. It really add to the moment. I suggest you go back and do the same. ("We don't know, sir. She disappeared. It was like, magic.") That was a random quote from my editor which UI thought was too funny to leave out At any rate, I hoped you all enjoyed it. More on the way.


End file.
